Thermoplastic elastomer SEBS gels are described in Pat. Nos. 5,334,646, 5,508,334, 5,262,468, 5,153,254, 4,618,213; and 4,369,284. These gels can be use for flossing because of their extreme softness and strength. The SEBS and SEPS triblock copolymer oil gels, however, do not have sufficient resistance to tearing when the gel is repeatedly notched or nicked by inserting and re-inserting between the teeth gaps while at the same time applying constant tension to the floss. This failure makes triblock copolymer gels much less desirable and commercially useless and unacceptable to the flossing consumer.